


Guitar

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [78]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader can play the guitar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Sam finds you playing your guitar.





	Guitar

"I didn't know you had a guitar", Sam mumbled, eyes wide. He had just barged into your room, stating he found a case. You had been practising with your guitar. It's been lost for some years, but it just appeared in front of your door the other night. Your fingers were shaking as you took it, happy tears falling from your eyes. After hugging it and crying for some time you decided to play something. 

You smiled, looking down at the instrument. "I... haven't played it for years", you admitted. Sam crossed his arms, leaning against the door. "But... you still know how to play?" You shrugged, stroking your fingers over the strings. Your mind filled with memories of your past life. 

You started playing a tune you knew all too well. It still was in your muscles. Well, a few notes didn't sound quite right. But you didn't really realize that, being lost in your mind. You hummed along, completely forgetting Sam, who was watching you with dreamy eyes. 

The last notes echoed around the room, before vanishing completely. You let out a sigh, the memories fading away with the song. You smiled down at the instrument, lovingly caressing it for a second.

"That was really good", Sam smiled, sitting down beside you. "... Thank you" Sam wrapped an arm around your waist and pressed a kiss against your cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
